This invention relates generally to the field of relative navigation systems and methods of relative navigation.
Relative navigation systems are useful for various applications such as autonomous vehicle navigation, mid-air refueling, and space docking. In some applications, only the range between two objects is required. In other applications, both the range and the relative attitude (pitch, yaw, and roll) between two objects are required. Such information is typically gathered as a time series and used to make course corrections in one or more of the objects to enable a desired maneuver or final relative position.
Some applications benefit from a minimal form factor and weight, as well as, highly reliable operation often in harsh environments of a relative navigation system.
Capture and servicing a space satellite is an example of an application where a relative navigation system can be used. In such application, both the range and the attitude measurements between the target satellite and the chase vehicle are required to allow proper orientation during capture. Additionally, this application is in an extreme environment and excess weight and volume of the satellite or chase vehicle can add to the cost of such operations.
Another application may be autonomous vehicle navigation in a warehouse or factory environment. In such an application high reliability and low cost are desirable.